A facility such as a data center includes a data center storage space and work space containing numerous electronic devices that produce heat, including network, server, and storage gear, as well as power distribution units for distributing power to devices within the facility. A cooling unit may be used to supply a cool air stream into the storage volume. Warm exhaust produced by electronic devices within the storage volume may be returned to the cooling unit as return air for cooling and recirculation within or outside the storage volume. This return, cooling, and recirculation of air within the the facility may help to keep the air within the storage volume cool to maintain safety, performance, and reliability of the electronic devices within the storage volume.